


A Midnight Kiss and a Snuggle

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy New Year love, Loving!Dean, M/M, Sweet Sweet Fluff, sleepy!cas, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and Cas can't stay awake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Kiss and a Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote and posted on my Facebook at the start of the year. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean headed to the kitchen for more beer while Cas continued to watch the New Year’s Eve Party on TV. It was almost midnight, just ten minutes left on the clock. 

When Dean came back out he stopped, a smile crossing his face. Cas was dead asleep on the couch, curled up like a cat as he rested against the arm. 

Very quietly he put the beers back, sending Sam a quick Happy New Year text before turning his phone off. While Cas slept on Dean shut everything down. He picked up his sleeping lover gingerly and carried him to their room, laying him on the bed carefully. 

Cas barely stirred as Dean undressed him. He removed his shoes and socks, pants and then his shirt, leaving him in just his boxers. 

Once Cas was settled Dean snuck into the bathroom to get ready. He brushed his teeth, stripped, then headed to bed. Cas was warm and pliant as Dean climbed in behind him, pulling the covers over both of them. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, watching as it flipped to midnight. Through the window he could hear their neighbors hollering and shouting Happy New Year as they celebrated. 

Dean smiled and pulled Cas even closer, kissing him gently on his bare shoulder. “Happy New Year Cas,” Dean whispered softly as he snuggled down against the warm body next to him. His smile grew bigger when he felt Cas press back against him.


End file.
